


[圆硕]金风玉露

by Akucc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆硕 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucc/pseuds/Akucc
Summary: ※狐狸兔子成精记※ooc 俗+酸 都是瞎编
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[圆硕]金风玉露

1.  
  
草长莺飞三月暮春，河岸的草地上冒出五颜六色的花骨朵，风送着蓬松的蒲公英种子散落到山间庙观里，粘在李硕珉的鼻尖上。  
  
小兔子打了个喷嚏，白茸茸的一团抻抻腰，换了个姿势继续窝在神像足间打盹。  
  
昔时仙山还未被人称为仙山，李硕珉还只是一只刚修炼成精几个月的小兔子。他的师父是个年轻道士，在某个春暖花开的日头里捡了他，点拨他有了灵识。  
  
就算在兔子眼中，师父也生得好看如天仙一样，虽然常揣着几本封面花红柳绿的话本书，显得忒不正经。  
  
那年师父飞升得突然，临走前捋着他的毛絮絮叨叨：“小兔子，为师没什么好留给你的，这玉铜钱可助你消灾解厄。你灵识尚不完整，要好好守在这里修炼，可别懈怠咯~“  
  
小兔子懵懂未解其意，只用小兔牙轻轻咬了咬他的手指。  
  
师父解下束发的红绳系在李硕珉脖颈上。乌黑长发翩然散落，他脚下云气腾升，霎时金光顿起。  
  
李硕珉抱着胡萝卜，目睹平生第一位师父和最后一位师父就地云霞托拥，飞至天界。  
  
师父走了。  
  
山间日月流转，李硕珉过着独自守着兔子庙的日子，不知不觉已度过几多年月。  
  
午眠的时辰还未过，李硕珉照例眯着眼睛小憩，窗外鸟儿啁啾的鸣音却突然中断，似是外面有什么靠近。  
  
这里坐落山中，很少有人前来供奉，亦很少有飞禽走兽的流连，以至于他许久没有同什么活物讲过话了。  
  
李硕珉竖起两只耳朵，忽而听见窗外一连串急促奔走的足音，道观陈旧的木门发出一声沉闷的巨响，轰然塌在地上。  
  
一道红棕色的影子飞快地窜进观内，钻进淡黄色的幔纱之中，不知藏到了哪里。后面跟着一个成年男子大喝一声。  
  
人类身上披着毛皮举着猎弓，是猎户。  
  
李硕珉年幼时曾经贪玩乱跑，偶然在农房外见过猎户将野生兔子剥皮宰肉的场面，被吓到筛糠，要师父哄了好久才缓过劲儿来。  
  
如今看见那张猎弓，依旧惊得魂飞魄散。他也不顾观里尘土飞扬，两条腿一蹬跟着钻进幔纱，眼见神像桌下不容易察看的地方有个窟窿，连忙埋头钻进去。  
  
本应安静无物的窟窿里，有动物的呼噜声近若咫尺。李硕珉心脏狂跳，两条狭眯眯的眼睛露着光盯着他凶相毕露。四只眼睛相视无言。  
  
歹命！  
  
李硕珉喉咙里涌上尖叫声，浑身毛几近都要炸起来，速速被一只毛茸茸的大尾巴掩住了嘴巴。  
  
“嘘。”这是传音入耳术。  
  
李硕珉瑟瑟发抖，借着窟窿里微弱的光线，看清眼前这只精怪。红棕皮毛，尖细耳朵，是只狐狸。  
  
猎户紧随其后迈进观中，猎弓绷弦的声音听得李硕珉一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他透过窟窿见着一双裹着毛皮靴的脚一步一步，停在什么亮晶晶的东西前。  
  
李硕珉瞳孔一怔，摸了摸脖子，红线还在，线头却脱开了。  
  
那是师父留给他的玉铜钱。刚刚慌乱中落在了地上。  
  
猎户低头拾起玉佩，翻弄看了两下，随手塞进了绑腰里，粗暴地翻着幔纱四下搜索，眼瞅着就要走近它们藏身的神像。  
  
李硕珉心惊胆战，从脊背到尾巴都颤动不已。狐狸的气味萦绕在它身边，腿脚牢牢地制住它的背脊。  
  
他听见狐狸用极微的低声念道：“风。”  
  
窗前帐纱轻摇，窗棂碰上窗台，发出木头撞击的细小声音。猎户立时向窗边张望过去，估计是看见了外面的风吹草丛，调头往庙观外去了。  
  
过了半晌，四周尘土飞扬已皆重归于静。全圆佑警惕地嗅嗅周围的气息，确定猎户已往山下镇中去，才从窟窿中钻出来，抖了抖身上的灰。  
  
迫人的恐怖终于烟消云散，缩在黑暗里的小兔子回了魂。李硕珉心里一松，摸着脖子上秃了的线头，绷不住地哗啦啦哭起来。  
  
“呜呜…………”  
  
豆大的泪珠滚了下来，沾着灰的兔毛都浸润变成一撮一撮。李硕珉原本就胆小，突然受了一惊，抽抽涕涕，几近把累积了这些年的眼泪都哭了出来，“师父……给我的……玉佩丢了……”  
  
全圆佑直觉耳朵聒噪吵闹，拔腿就要走。  
  
“哎！看着人家哭，你怎么就要走。”李硕珉哭着也不忘迅速抱紧着他的腿，一副可怜兮兮的样子，满脸都是眼泪。  
  
兔子缠上狐狸，倒是奇特。  
  
“……怎么，不怕我吃掉你吗？”全圆佑回身盯着它，咧开尖牙道。  
  
李硕珉抽抽鼻子，但爪子上没放松，他缩成一团眨眨眼睛：“我觉得，你看起来不像会吃掉我的样子。”  
  
“……”刚才胆子怎么没这么大。  
  
“...你.....是哪门哪派的呀，也受了灵识的点拨么？”小兔子带着还没哭完的鼻音，喋喋不休地问起来，“刚才你那法术好厉害。我师父飞升太早，我未能修炼出什么法术功夫，一直碌碌无为，还把师父的玉佩弄丢了。”  
  
小兔子目光一黯。  
  
全圆佑道：“我偶然受人点拨。自修了一些法术。尚还有事，告辞。”  
  
“……不行，别走，你……你还毁了我家的仙门呢！”李硕珉欲说欲泣。全圆佑扭头一看，刚刚因他一撞，书着“兔子庙”三个掉漆大字的牌匾摇摇欲坠，老旧的观门已经轰然倒塌，铰链都弯折扭曲，断得不成样子。  
  
“……”好像是这样的没错。  
  
全圆佑虽然是一只狐狸，却是一只很讲道理的狐狸。他沉默看了这只软软绵绵的小兔子一眼，终于平下心道。  
  
“我该如何赔罪？”  
  
“玉佩是师父留给我的唯一宝贝，我得取回来……那玉佩与我灵识相系……我能隐约感知上面的气息辨别方位，但...但.....”  
  
他怕猎户，提到都浑身颤抖。  
  
全圆佑叹气。  
  
“好吧。我正要下山为师父买些药，可以与你同去。”  
  
李硕珉立马不哭了，眼睛唰地亮起来，眼泪还没干便神采奕奕。  
  
“你会化人吗？”全圆佑问。  
  
“我会的，我会的。”  
  
李硕珉拧着眉头运气，憋得自己面若猪肝，汗如瀑下，尝试了半天，却是因为多少年没化过了，原来师父教的本事也快忘记，头丧气地垂了下来。  
  
“无妨。你仔细看我。”全圆佑道。  
  
眼错之间飞沙走石，刚刚的狐狸不见，取而代之的是一位清秀俊朗的白面书生，清逸俊朗，衣袂翩逸，腰间别着一柄折扇。  
  
全圆佑将双掌附在李硕珉背上：“你本应该是会的，只是遗忘了。我传你些许真气，好激起你体内灵力，助你炼化人形。  
  
真气如一股暖流从背脊处通达五脏六腑，浑身舒展通畅。李硕珉聚精会神，将灵力抵至四肢，毛茸茸的一团逐渐舒展伸长，化成一副白衣少年的模样，竟和全圆佑长相有几分肖似。只是有两个隐约的小兔牙，添点可爱。  
  
“兔尾巴没收起来。”全圆佑一指。  
  
李硕珉往身后一摸，屁股上毛绒绒的。  
  
“我收不掉......快进去！”李硕珉扁着嘴巴，用手拍拍那团顽固的毛球，尾巴终于老老实实地藏了起来。  
  
李硕珉左右看看自己宽大的衣衫袖口，觉得新鲜。“谢谢哥哥。”  
  
“我不是你哥哥。有亲缘关系才称兄弟。”  
  
“师父说我太弱，要学会他人树下好乘凉，以后行走江湖，记得遍地都要喊哥，行得苟且才能走得长远。”  
  
全圆佑语塞。  
  
“你师父听起来不甚有德行的样子。”  
  
“怎会！我师父年纪轻轻就飞升了，定是很有修为的人。可惜我修炼得晚，年幼时不会讲话，不曾了解过师父的故事。”  
  
全圆佑的表情不置可否。李硕珉左思右想，突然记起一件事。  
  
“师父曾给了我一个锦囊，嘱咐我危急关头使用，定可化险为夷，此番带去，必有妙用。”  
  
李硕珉扒拉开庙口的残垣断瓦下的草垛，翻出个已经磨得破烂布袋，里面有一灰扑扑的纸片。李硕珉喜滋滋地展开，上书龙飞凤舞四个大字。  
  
「好汉饶命。」  
  
全圆佑：“……下山吧。”

  
  
2.  
  
二人下山路上，一路春来光景，李硕珉叽叽喳喳，讲着他与他师父的故事。  
  
“师父名为尹净汉，取河汉皎洁之意。师父说繁星当空之时，我抬头望见银河，就知道他在想我了。”  
  
李硕珉满面灿烂，眼睛是弯弯月牙。  
  
“他若是唬你的呢？”全圆佑道：“凡人一朝封神拜仙，琪花瑶草，珍馐美馔数之不尽，终日朝欢暮乐。天庭一日人间一年，怎会记得你这只荒野精怪。”  
  
何况人间世事变幻，谁能保证谁会记得谁。  
  
李硕珉不说话了。真相不啻于杀人诛心。全圆佑有些心软，叉开话题，“你的名字是如何取的？”  
  
“是师父取的。他在李家镇一条玉川上捡着了我，说硕字是蓬勃，珉是玉石，合起来是珍贵的美玉的意思。”  
  
李硕珉说的时候挺着胸脯，铜钱玉坠的红线在颈子上晃啊晃。  
  
“很适合你。”  
  
“但我把玉石丢了。”看不见的兔子耳朵明显地耷拉了下来。  
  
全圆佑安慰道：“不要担心，会找到的。”  
  
“哥哥的名字怎么来的呢？”  
  
“我师父叫我自己取，我从书上择了几个字。”全圆佑想了想：“我的师父也是位奇人。我偶然修炼成精，一直隐居在山野之中，得他点拨学了一些道术，平常受他委托帮些小忙，比如这次。”  
  
“尊师是患了什么病？”李硕珉好奇。  
  
“没患病。”全圆佑笑，“炼仙丹的时候失误，错把硫磺当牛骨粉，不小心把房顶炸塌，腿被横梁砸中了。”  
  
“哦……”李硕珉看着全圆佑，颇有种天下师父都不太靠谱的惺惺相惜感。  
  
全圆佑未曾想自己平日沉默寡言，被一只小兔子勾着，竟也善谈起来。二人一路行至山脚下的小镇。街上熙熙攘攘，正是河开节之时，商贩云集，马车轮压得青石板路咯吱咯吱响。  
  
李硕珉第一次下山，左看看右看看，琳琅满目新奇不已。全圆佑若不盯紧着，一不留神身边的人就不见。  
  
这回是第三次。全圆佑扭头一寻，小孩儿埋进了卖花灯的摊位里，聚精会神地看着小贩巧手将竹条编出一朵芙蓉花，眼睛都瞪大了。  
  
李硕珉被全圆佑拖走，兴奋表示：“原来人间如此热闹有趣，以后我要常下山玩。”  
  
唯独还记得下山任务的全圆佑：“……你感受到玉佩的方位了？”  
  
李硕珉很听话地握住全圆佑的手臂，闭住双眸向四周感应。  
  
“我直觉在……那个方向。”  
  
全圆佑顺着李硕珉睁眼的方向看。竹签子串着一颗颗火红的山楂果扎在草束上，摊贩正拿着两根糖葫芦在铁锅里滚着糖浆，甜腻的香味扑鼻而来。  
  
全圆佑：“……”  
  
一个胖乎乎的小孩儿在旁边掏出铜钱买了一根，咬着酸酸甜甜的果子走了。  
  
李硕珉看看糖葫芦，又看着全圆佑，眼泪从嘴角冒了出来。  
  
全圆佑睁着眼睛说瞎话：“我没有带荷包。”  
  
“你下山为师父买药，怎能不带荷包。”李硕珉发出疑惑的声音。  
  
一天下来，全圆佑终于语气出现了些许波动：“我答应要帮你寻玉佩，何时说要请你吃糖葫芦！”  
  
“呜呜。”小兔子哭哭。  
  
“不然，”李硕珉左思右想，悄悄地拉着全圆佑走到拐角巷子里：“不然偷偷给你摸一下兔子耳朵。师父说，我的耳朵很珍贵，别人不许摸，摸了是要嫁人的。”  
  
全圆佑沉默。  
  
“试试嘛，很软哦。”两只耳朵嘭地冒出来。兔耳朵里呈淡粉色，透过阳光泛着肉感的红，因为李硕珉的均匀呼吸而微微颤动。  
  
许是李硕珉期待的神情太迫近，全圆佑鬼使神差地摸了一下。  
  
薄薄的耳朵绒毛细嫩，带着微微的热度吸在手指的汗液上，绵软的手感徘徊在指尖。  
  
嗓子有些发干，全圆佑咳了一声，不自觉身体离得远了点。李硕珉偏还凑上来要问：“是不是很可爱？”  
  
“你，你在这里呆着——把耳朵收起来不许乱跑。我先去一趟药铺，顺便探探线索，很快回来。”  
  
全圆佑扑地一声把李硕珉的耳朵拍没，佯装一副着急的样子快步走了，留李硕珉站在原地挠头。  


  
3.  
  
全圆佑沿着集市兜了一大圈，未见到猎户的身影，猜测应该是回家与妻儿团聚了。全圆佑假意与人闲聊何处能买到新鲜的皮毛，很快循着线索找到了猎户的家。  
  
他隔着篱笆往里眺，院里有条沉沉睡着的猎犬。有一女子正坐在窗前织布，男子悉心磨着箭头，一时半会儿不会离家，不宜贸然闯入。  
  
白日不是取回玉佩的好时候，何况还有家犬。最好是趁着夜晚再行动。全圆佑心里计划周全，返身去找李硕珉。路上遇着糖葫芦小贩，回想起那薄薄的兔耳朵，犹豫了片刻，还是买了一根。  
  
待他返回原地，人却不见了。旁边巷口喧哗吵闹，几个男人将个小少年团团围住，推搡着他问道，“小公子，赏光喝酒么？”  
  
“我还小，不能喝酒呢。”被夹在其中的李硕珉弱弱地答。  
  
“酒不行，茶总可以吧，和哥哥们聊一聊。”男人嬉笑着，伸手扯住李硕珉的腰带，借机欲揽上李硕珉的腰。  
  
“哎，不好吧，我还有事儿要忙我先——告——辞——”  
  
李硕珉正躲闪着男人的手无处可藏。忽然狂风大作，南侧堆积在巷尾别的几捆杂草碎石飞起，直直将几个男人撞得七零八落，晕了过去。  
  
李硕珉瞅着地上倒着的男人，又瞅着巷口的全圆佑，道：  
  
“官人，小女子无以为报，必以身相许。”  
  
“………”  
  
“师父说话本上写着的，被人救了都这么说。”  
  
“你师父没教会你什么好东西。”全圆佑把糖葫芦塞给李硕珉，“走，我已找到猎户的落脚点。”  
  
李硕珉一边舔着糖脆，一边道：“还说呢，你跑远了之后，我知道我的玉佩在哪里了。喏，我就说我直觉没错。”  
  
全圆佑一瞧，不远处竹亭里坐着刚才买糖葫芦的胖小孩儿，糖糊得满嘴都是，脖子上分明有根细白丝线。  
  
“他八成是猎户的儿子。玉坠换了根线挂在他脖子上，刚好落了出来被我看见。我还没想好如何取，你就回来了。”  
  
“一阵疾风把玉佩吹走了便是。”  
  
全圆佑袖下的手已成弹指状准备施法，李硕珉连忙按住他。  
  
“光天化日抢小孩东西，他要是发现哭了怎么办！”  
  
“那不是你的东西么？”  
  
“唉？那也不可。还是我来。”  
  
全圆佑收了手，见李硕珉摘下自己脖子上的红绳，把糖葫芦上掰下的糖渍上穿了个眼儿，叼在嘴里。  
  
他身形一矮，重新化成兔子模样，一蹦一跳窜进竹亭里，停在小孩儿脚边。小孩儿果然被兔子吸引住，糖葫芦也不吃了，伸手抱进怀里地捋着毛。  
  
李硕珉乖乖巧巧地窝着，悄悄把三瓣嘴拱进小孩的衣领中，把丝线咬断调包。  
  
糖渍亮晶晶的一片能糊弄小孩多久他不知道，总归要给他一个慢慢发现的机会。  
  
全圆佑看准时机，引得一阵风动，吹得柳絮齐飞，小孩儿猛烈地打了个打喷嚏。李硕珉逮准机会，从小孩儿怀中撒腿跑走了。  
  
失而复得的玉佩散发着莹莹玉润光泽，李硕珉喜不自胜，抓着全圆佑的手蹦哒起来。  
  
全圆佑被撒欢的人拉着转了几个圈，见路过的行人指指点点，提醒道“注意点你的耳朵，快冒出来了。”  
  
坑洼不平的青石板生着湿漉滑腻的青苔，李硕珉乐得顾不上脚下一滑，连忙扯住全圆佑的袖口扑进他怀里。  
  
“......尾巴也没收起来。”手掌揽住的地方，长衫下有一团鼓鼓囊囊的圆球蓬出来，全圆佑抱着李硕珉稳着他，不知道该把手放到何处。  
  
李硕珉睁着眼睛望着他笑，“一紧张就会变出来，管不了了，管不了了.….”  
  
全圆佑也笑起来，如若春来河开，恍然把冰川都融化。  
  
李硕珉捏着玉佩，将它重新系在脖颈上。  
  
只是重归回来隐约哪里有些古怪。李硕珉刚刚没察觉，此时发现玉佩竟微微发热，而且愈来愈旺，像是逐渐烧灼了一样。  
  
“此番这样顺利，哥哥……谢谢你陪我……我……”  
  
李硕珉口中道着谢，心里觉得捧着一团火，这火焰燃得更加猛烈，连着他手掌至周身都仿若卷进了火焰之中。  
  
心脏忽地爆发一阵地陷山摇般的剧烈阵痛，霎时虚汗冒出。他浑身力气都被烧走，双腿体力不支，踉踉跄跄地滑落在全圆佑身上。  
  
“李硕珉！”  
  
晕倒前最后一刻，他看见全圆佑惊慌失措地握着他的手，随即陷入黑暗中。  


  
4.  
  
“……那玉佩灵力非凡，这孩子的师父不得了。玉佩因为沾染着人的气息，加上经过猎户沾血的手，封印受着血腥气味动荡震开。本是可以保护他周全的，可惜小兔子六神不齐，加上身体不适，恐怕是被仙气给震慑住了……”  
  
“你醒了？”  
  
全圆佑发觉李硕珉醒了，为他垫垫枕头。  
  
李硕珉睁眼，四周是陌生的庙观，屋顶用木板补着个崎岖的大洞，令他猜到这是何处。炉火烧得暖意融融，一位眯眯眼的道士坐在旁边用烧火棍捅着柴火，见他笑了。  
  
“你好啊，小兔子。”  
  
全圆佑的师父权顺荣，虽然自称原身是一条吊睛白额大虫，怎么看都像是只小仓鼠成精。  
  
“你身体并无大碍，只是受到了仙气的震慑，把这草药喝下，歇个一两日便好了。”  
  
李硕珉乖乖地捧着药罐喝下，看得权顺荣十分满意。  
  
“徒儿能带小相好儿回来，师父很欣慰，包在为师身上——”权顺荣的腿立马被全圆佑踢了一下。“嘶——你这顽徒，没见你这么着急过，有了媳妇忘了爹。”  
  
“今天天色已晚，不如你歇在这里，过两日再回。玉佩既已寻回，你也不必再担心了。”  
  
“嗯。”李硕珉应着。  
  
漫漫长夜，炉火中只余下黝黑的木头燃着发出苟延残喘的噼啪声。李硕珉攀着被子的边缘数着爬过地上的第六只蚂蚁，听见屋外有些响动。  
  
他裹着被子来到庙观外。全圆佑坐在石阶上，正用刀削着一根木头。  
  
“为何不睡觉？”全圆佑问。  
  
“睡不着。”  
  
全圆佑分他一些竹坐席，二人并肩坐着。月朗星稀，高高的野草遮住了蟋蟀与蚂蚁，微风中还带一些寒意。  
  
自一相识，李硕珉便精神十足，活力充沛，喋喋不休地能从天明讲到日落。沉默倒让全圆佑有些无所适从。  
  
“你怎么不说话？”  
  
“我这两天，像是把几十年的话都讲光了。”  
  
李硕珉抬头看着夜空。一轮明月当空照，半点银河的踪迹都无。  
  
他喃喃道，“师父走以后，我好久好久没有听谁讲过话了。”  
  
他记得小时候被师父抱在怀里的感觉，他胆子又小，身子还弱，师父会一下下地抚着他的背和耳朵。同他讲起好多故事，什么嫦娥奔月，吴刚伐桂，说起来仿佛家常便饭一样。偶尔还会念些志怪杂谈话本小说，只是他太小，总是听着听着便困意大发，然后枕着师父的膝头睡着。  
  
之后茕茕孑立，形单影只的山野精怪，独自守在庙里，时而瞻仰苍穹星光，留在架上的诗书纸页，再也未曾翻动过。  
  
“你说得对，天上有奇花异草，美酒珍馐。凡人修炼数载得道成仙，是天大的好事，我不该苛求什么。”李硕珉顿了顿，擤了擤鼻头，语泛酸涩地讲，“只是，有人会很想的。”  
  
全圆佑揽过他靠在自己的肩头。  
  
李硕珉打了一个大大的哈欠。困意一阵阵袭来，他的声音渐渐变小：“有时会想，如果我没能修炼成精呢。岂不是一切都是虚度，那也.....好过岁月漫长.......”  
  
睡梦里小兔子露出恬淡的表情，不知是否梦见了一颗星星。  
  
过了许久，全圆佑沉沉的声音从头顶上传来：“所有相逢都如金如玉一般，没有虚度不虚度。”  
  
李硕珉不知自己什么时候靠在全圆佑肩上睡着了，醒时两人裹在一张被子里，还叫权顺荣啧啧地挤眉弄眼了两下。  
  
这一住就是俩月，李硕珉爱刨地，把方圆几里地的胡萝卜都吃掉了。终于有一日回神，想起要回兔子庙看看。  
  
“我走了这么久，怕有盗贼窃取我道门法宝。”李硕珉说得煞有其事。全圆佑心思，你道门里除下你，还有其他多余什么物件吗？  
  
嘀咕是嘀咕，还是一同回去了。全圆佑顺便背上些材料和刀斧，准备修葺一下兔子庙拜他所赐坍塌的庙门，也不知会不会都生了杂草  
  
李硕珉走路不老实，活奔乱跳得过分，害全圆佑不得不牵住他，免得又追着蝴蝶乱跑。  
  
走到兔子庙时都快晌午时分，大热的日头晒着泥土地，塌着的庙门依旧倒在地上了无生机。  
  
李硕珉踏着轻快的步子迈进门槛，卷起一小层青烟，登时愣住了。  
  
兔子庙上头悬着淡淡金光。尹净汉立在庙观之中，朝他招招手。  


  
5.  
  
李硕珉原以为尹净汉只是位普通道士，年轻飞升是因为天纵奇才。实则其乃司命星君座下最得力的神仙，平日里在天庭爱捉弄耍笑，一不小心失手熄灭了太乙真人殿中旺着的三昧真火，贬降至人间受罚。  
  
谪仙的生活不赖，尹净汉隐居山野中难得清闲，天天读着杂书，莳花弄草，养小兔子。司命星君反而忙得周身难转，头发都秃了几根，干脆提前免除了他的罚，召他回到天庭里。  
  
尹净汉回到天庭领回了拂尘，天庭繁琐的手续文件办了十几天，免罚的文书还没传下来，手中三清铃叮咛一震，他知道他留在人间的小兔子遇上事了。  
  
“小兔子，你愿不愿意跟着我上天啊？”  
  
尹净汉长发如墨，容貌与以前丝毫未变，依旧是完璧无瑕，语气也未变，依旧是一股欠揍的味道。  
  
李硕珉看看尹净汉，再看看全圆佑，脑袋里昏昏然，不知所措地僵立在原地。最终是全圆佑轻轻推了他一下。  
  
“凡人修炼数载得道成仙，是天大的好事，别错过。”他说。  


  
李硕珉走时，将脖颈上的玉铜钱塞进全圆佑手中。  
  
“你的名字圆圆的，这枚铜钱也圆圆的，它替我保佑你。”李硕珉垂着头，声音不自抑地颤动着，全圆佑的手掌心触着他的手指尖都凉了起来。  
  
尹净汉在身后半嗔半笑道：“孽兔，我给你的金贵东西，可是我天庭中带出来的最稀罕玩意儿，你就这么送人了？”  
  
权顺荣腿休养利索，终于能拉着全圆佑下山去转转。他见着全圆佑一副面无表情的脸，叹道：“兰因絮果，花开花落自有时。徒儿，不必沉着脸如此伤心。”  
  
全圆佑未说话，只是扭头听着学堂里的儿童们齐声念着诗书里的句子。  
  
行行重行行，与君生别离。

  
  
花落花开，四季更迭。  
  
兔子庙的庙门修好后，香火竟然比以前旺了些。不知从何处起了传言，说是曾经有一人一兔在这里飞升，当日金光四溢，紫气东来，仙乐齐鸣，端的是天现瑞象，日月同辉。  
  
有个眯眯眼道士声称曾经亲眼见过，描述得绘声绘色，更为传言增添了几分真实程度。  
  
镇子上最近多了一位卖糖葫芦的小青年，手腕上戴着一枚红绳串的玉铜钱。他手艺相当巧，会将糖丝儿画成兔子耳朵的形状，颇受垂髫小儿们欢迎。因为相貌堂堂，加上为人沉默寡言气质沉稳，也收到过许多明里暗里的桃花，却被一一委婉拒绝了。

  
  
那日天朗气清，惠风和畅。尹净汉举着毛笔托着腮，盯着小兔子立在云间向他告别。  
  
“师父，我待了一日，已经知晓了天庭的美好。我只是想瞧瞧，那所谓的奇珍异草，珍馐美酒有何妙处。”  
  
“这一日，我尝了人间没有的最醇的酒，最美的食馔，我思来想去，却还是知道自己最想要的，这里没有。”  
  
李硕珉一笑，宛如明月般光洁澄澈。  
  
“师父，你不知道，有人会想的。”

  
  
天上一日，地上一年，饶是最快的一朵云依旧行如龟速。  
  
全圆佑今天的生意不错。学堂里的三十几个学生，十八个跑到他这里买糖葫芦吃，其中还有猎户的小儿子，津津有味地咬着鲜红果子，讲起他去年遇见的一件奇事。  
  
“我戴着分明是块玉佩，后来呢——竟然化成了一块糖，我以为自己在做梦呢——”糖渣黏在小孩子脸上，他还在奶声奶气地滔滔不绝，几人哄笑起来。  
  
络绎不绝的青石板路上，悄然出现一位白衣翩然的少年，似是无人发觉，只唯独他一人能看见，落在视野之中。  
  
全圆佑慢慢停下手里的活计，注视着少年快走两步，四周环顾着寻找什么，最后抬头看向他。  
  
天边朝阳如歌，将人都披洒上一层金灿灿的辉光，行人川流不息，他们隔着一条长街，站在两端彼此相视，然后少年向他跑去。  
  
「所有相逢都如金如玉一般，没有虚度不虚度。」  
  
全圆佑看着他站在面前，因跑得太快而胸口轻喘，嘴角一翘，冒出两颗小兔牙，天真烂漫地望着他笑。  
  
“我没有钱，用摸耳朵换糖葫芦行不行呀？”

  
  
Fin.  
  
——————  
  
※「行行重行行，与君生别离。」——古诗十九首  
  
老写死蠢故事。感谢阅读~＾▽＾


End file.
